Shadow of The Day
by PaintedScarlet
Summary: One-shot Zutara. If Aang didn't tag along with Zuko to meet Katara at the pier ep. Southern Raiders , this would have happened.


**Disclaimer: I am not related to any of the directors or producers of Avatar Aang: The Last Airbender. If I was, I'd be constantly driving said relative up the wall so he'd go insane and sign over his partial rights to me. And then there'd be Zutara and a sequel. And then we Zutarians would be happy.  
**

* * *

The Shadow of The Day (Linkin Park)

_And the sun, will set for you.  
_

* * *

___I didn't kill him after all. Was it that because I'm strong enough not to murder the man who killed my mother, or was it because I'm weak enough not to?_

Katara swung her legs as she sat at the end of the pier, focusing on the shimmering water that reflected the setting sun. Colours of red and yellow shone on the surface, and the beauty alone brought tears to her eyes. But the recent event had dispirited her, causing her to cry even more.

As delicate tears slipped down her cheeks, footsteps sounded on the pier, the rotting wood creaking as it gave way to each step. She sniffed and tilted her head upwards to look at the clouds, and her tears trickled down her slender neck. The footsteps stopped, the person about a metre away from her back.

"It's going to be dark soon." Katara recognized the deep throaty voice.

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice faint. The wind howled as it encircled them, their hair swaying along with it.

The footsteps sounded again, and Zuko settled down next to her, sitting a little too closely. He inched away, trying to maintain a comfortable distance between them.

"It's okay, I'm not going to control you with bloodbending." Zuko's eyes darted away, ashamed that he had made his movement obvious.

"Is that — what you did in the Southern Raider ship earlier today?"

Katara let out a breath. "Yes."

The conversation ended then, Katara's last word of finality left hanging. They both sat in silence as the strong wind continued to howl, and water splashed against the low pier just beneath their legs.

Zuko looked sideways at Katara. "What are you brooding about here anyway?"

Katara tucked her hands underneath her lap slowly, sharing the warmth of her body.

"I was so worked up about all this. I wanted to kill the man initially. I even got you and Appa to help me fulfill my desire to end the life of the very man who ended my mother's life, and almost mine." Zuko nodded, gently prodding her to continue. "And yet, when he was right there, lying on the ground helpless and old, I couldn't even bring myself to kill him."

Katara turned her body fully to face Zuko, her eyes a little wet. Her thick dark brown hair swayed to the side, as the wind picked it up. Zuko looked up, inevitably staring right into her eyes. For a moment, their eyes locked, and a word wasn't said.

Katara broke the silence, speaking softly.

"I won't forgive him, but I'm ready to forgive you, Zuko. I'm sorry I was so mean before. I always thought Fire Nation people to be cold and ruthless and they'd have to go through possibly a whole lot to change their character." Zuko's gaze flicked downwards, and turned back to the sea.

"I _have_ been through a whole lot. And it took me ages before I could finally understand my own self. My uncle helped me through the whole thing, always being there for me." He gazed out at the open water. His deep golden eyes glinted in the dimming sunlight, and Katara — in that moment — suddenly realised how much pain and anger he must have been through when he got his scar.

"Zuko," Katara began, as she herself gazed at the water. "This may seem awkward, but I wanted to ask you this for a long time."

Zuko's eyes showed surprise, and Katara plowed on to continue.

"How — how did you obtain that scar on your —"

His answer was delivered curtly, a little dismissive. "My father shot at me with his flames, when I tried to beg for forgiveness, upon finding out that it was him that I had to duel in an Agnikai.' The memory clearly had a painful effect on Zuko.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"That's why you asked me in the first place." He turned to smile at her, a small half-smile but meaningful nonetheless. It made Katara smile too, though hers lit up her whole face.

Zuko stretched his arm out to place a hand over Katara's right hand, his bigger hand covering her slightly smaller one. A little electric spark travelled up her spine at his touch, and she blushed a deep red. She leaned against him carefully, her shoulder melting into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, breathing in the scent of her hair. The scent of her. They stayed that way till the sun dipped beneath the horizon, and could no longer be seen.

Night fell, their shadows once separated on the pier in the evening sun, were now merged together in the dark.

* * *

Author's Note:

This is just a oneshot for now, I haven't finished the other fanfic yet.  
Will be updating soon though.

Hope you like it!

- Scarlet


End file.
